wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaun
Shaun was the second administrator and leader of AMCC Phoenix Corps, succeeding the first leader Clare of Everlasting Light. He is a powerful wind mage who is known for his charisma and led the corps for two years before handing over the mantle to Han after his promotion. In the first year of operation under Clare's leadership, the upper brass expressed much displeasure for Phoenix corps and their minimal results. After taking the leadership mantle, Shaun straightaway lobbied and built a good relationship with pretty much every special force unit and the army's top brass, elevating the corps to prominence and putting them in a political safety net. Due to this network of his and the fact that Phoenix Corps shut down Men of Destiny uprising on Farazhali border, Shaun was offered the then vacant position of the commander of Logenian guards. It was a record breaking deal for someone as young as him. It is well known among the past Phoenix corps members that he has been lazing around and enjoying the bureaucrat life since becoming a commander. Appearance Shaun has a golden blond hair and a pair of red eyes. He has average height and average build. During his tenure as AMCC's leader, Shaun wore various bomber jackets and other large robes and vestments as his go-to dress code, which served as perfect compartments for his small crossbows. After getting promoted to the commander of Logenian guards, Shaun can often be seen in his official guards uniform with crossbows mounted on his gauntlets. In more formal occasions, he can be seen clad in his official armor and ruby adorned waist sash. Shaun does look better than the average military institute guys, which in some sense validated his constant boasting, to the chagrin and eye rolling sigh of many people. Personality A charismatic and cunning guy with humongous ego, Shaun actually thinks that he is one of the most handsome men in existence. His self-proclaimed nickname comes from his usual banter, "I'm so perfect it's like I'm an angel that fell down to this world, even heavens envied me" Shaun is a plotter that can play gambits after gambits, seemingly twisting everything to his favor, earning him the nickname Scumbag from his peers in AMCC. One example would be tricking the Military Institute into pouring more budget for the corps. This cunning personality of his however, often turns into foolishness when he is lovestruck, something AMCC learned the hard way. His charisma helped him to spread his network among the Logenian military bureaucrats, elevating Phoenix Corps to prominence, while also putting him in a better light among the top brass and opening more opportunities for himself. Despite his ego and selfish behavior, Shaun is a genuinely nice guy who cares for the corps and his friends, willing to throw his body on the line. Fighting Style Shaun is a combat mage, or a "Spellslinger" as he would like to refer to himself. His weapon of choice is a pair of small mounted crossbows on his gauntlets that can fire magic-infused bolts in quick succession, making him a solid sustained damage dealer like Han. Due to his wind magic expertise, Shaun is able to cast wind spells extremely quick, making him a good all rounder and a notch above Han in terms of offensive flexibility. The wind spells have various offensive and defensive options, including Shaun's trademark wind regeneration which enables him to survive in prolonged combat situations, especially since he lacked dodging and damage mitigation abilities. Shaun also has access to the ultimate wind spell, which has a top notch burst damage output despite having difficult setup. With his amazing enemy disruption passive and his lack of defense, Shaun is more or less a pure team player. Having him tackle an objective solo would hurt him in the long run and cost you a good utility member. Strengths *'Crazy Prepared': Being a plotter, Shaun is crazy prepared and seemingly able to foresee every step the enemy would take. His insight allows the party to accurately predict incoming attacks and avoid critical strikes, lowering the hit rate and critical rate of enemies significantly. *'Quickcast: Wind': Shaun is able to cast his wind spells as fast as snapping his fingers. This provides an amazing, and potentially lifesaving, utility to your party. This quickcasting however, is limited to lesser spells eg. Kamaitachi. High level spells still require him to channel his prana. *Aside from his quickcast spells, Shaun is proficient with tomes and crossbows. Access to different tome spells and crossbow skills. *A good sub-healer with powerful HP regen spells. A solid choice if you want to have an offense heavy team without sacrificing a spot for a dedicated healer. *Best wind spellcaster in the game with access to all wind elemental spells, including the almighty Cosmo Nova. Weaknesses *Rather low on defense. Coupled with average health and no innate evasion boost, Shaun has low survivability going solo. *Might face prana problem if you do not pay attention to his quickcast spellspamming. *Cosmo Nova is very difficult to setup and gets even harder in late game where bosses can prioritize target, potentially wiping Shaun early. *Not a dedicated healer since he has no large heal spells, might face problems against burst damage from bosses. *Come and go as a party member, it will be a long time before he becomes permanent. Leitmotif